The current production rotary rack as used in the B-52 aircraft and as designed for the B-1 aircraft has a twenty foot long tube for the centerbody to which missiles are attached by ejector racks. The load path for support is from the ejector rack through the twenty foot long tube, to a bearing support structure at each end of the tube, and then to the airframe. This arrangement requires the twenty foot long tube to be structurally adequate so as to withstand the bending loads imposed upon it by the missiles under airplane ground and flight load conditions. For an aggregate missile load of about twenty thousand pounds under a 4.5 g load factor, a large bending moment is developed and requires a steel tube of about 16 inches in diameter and having a wall thickness of about 3/4 to 1 inch. This type of structure presents the problem of excess weight and excess space requirements.